supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Was uns ausmacht
Was uns ausmacht ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung FAMILIE - Als sie in einer gefährlichen Situation gefangen sind, können sich Sam und Dean nur aufeinander verlassen. Inzwischen erreicht der Kampf zwischen amerikanischen Jägern und den britischen Männern der Schriften seinen Höhepunkt. Handlung Nachdem Mary einen weiteren Jäger getötet hat, bekommt sie von Ketch per SMS eine Liste mit weiteren Jägern, die sie aus dem Weg schaffen soll. Darunter auch Jody Mills. Im abgerigelten Bunker gehen Sam, Dean und Lady Bevell ihre Optionen durch. Es scheint wirklich aussichtslos zu sein. Als Dean vorschlägt, sie könnte doch Toni töten, um Sam und sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, erinnert sie ihn daran, dass nur sie Marys Gehirnwäsche wieder rückgängig machen kann. Sam kommt schließlich auf die Idee, sie mittels eines Zaubers aus dem Bunker zu befreien. Sie finden schließlich einen geeigneten Spruch, doch der bleibt wirkungslos, da der Bunker selbst vor Magie abgeriegelt ist. Daraufhin entscheidet Dean, dass es nun Zeit sei, es mit schierer Gewalt zu versuchen. Sam und er benutzen Vorschlaghämmer, um die Betonwand zu durchstoßen, doch kommen sie schon sehr bald zu dem Schluss, dass ihnen nicht genug Zeit bleibt, um es auf diese mühselige Weise aus dem Bunker zu schaffen, bevor ihnen die Luft ausgeht. Erschöpft finden sie sich damit ab, dass sie nicht entkommen können und reden darüber wie sie nur in diese Situation geraten konnten und wie sie sich ihr Ableben vorgestellt hätten. Dean kommt schließlich jedoch die geniale Idee es mit dem Granatwerfer zu versuchen. Toni hält das für eine wahnwitzige Idee. Dean setzt sich jedoch mit Sams Unterstützung durch und schafft es tatsächlich eine Öffnung in die Betonwand zu sprengen. Als Sam mit Toni nachschauen kommt, ist Dean jedoch verschwunden. Doch Sam kann aufatmen, als Dean zur Eingangstür des Bunkers wieder hereinkommt. Bis auf ein verletztes Bein hat sein Bruder die Aktion gut überstanden. Mary erreicht derweil Jody Mills‘ Haus und wird von ihr hereingelassen. Nachdem Deans Wunde provisorisch versorgt ist, machen sich die Brüder mit Toni auf den Weg. Sie wird im Impala angekettet während die Brüder ihr Handys nach einem durchsuchen, dessen Akku noch nicht leer ist, um die anderen Jäger vor ihrer Mutter zu warnen. Sie werden fündig. Dean erreicht Garth und kann ihn warnen. Doch Jody geht nicht ran. Daher fahren sie so schnell es geht nach South Dakota. Dort angekommen sind Sam und Dean beeindruckt, dass es Jody mit Alex Hilfe gelungen ist, Mary zu überwältigen und an einen Stuhl zu fesseln. Sam verlangt von Toni die Gehirnwäsche rückgängig zu machen, doch sie gibt zu, dass es nur ein Bluff war, um zu verhindern, dass die Brüder sie umbringen. Dean will sie daraufhin erschießen. Marys Handy klingelt. Ketch will sie sprechen. Toni rät ihnen zu fliehen, da die britischen Men of Letters nicht aufhören würden, bis nicht alle amerikanischen Jäger tot sind. Doch Sam und Dean werden nicht fliehen. Sam schlägt vor, sich mit geballter Kraft gegen sie Briten zu wehren. Sie benachrichtigen alle ihnen bekannten Jäger im näheren Umkreis und Sam erklärt ihnen die Situation. Er bittet sie, ihm im in den Kampf zu folgen und alle schließen sich ihm an. Als sich die Jäger zum Aufbruch bereitmachen, erklärt Dean, dass er wegen seiner Verletzung zurückbleiben würde, um zu versuchen Mary zu retten. Er glaubt jedoch an Sam und seine Führungsqualität. Die beiden verabschieden sich mit einer brüderlichen Umarmung. Auch Jody verabschiedet sich von Alex, die zu Donna aufbrechen soll. Dean will, dass Toni ihn in den Kopf von Mary bringt, um zu versuchen zu ihr durchzudringen. Sie meint, es wäre einen Versuch wert. Sie bräuchte allerdings einige Utensilien, daher fahren sie samt Mary zurück zum Bunker. Sam und die anderen Jäger fahren zum Stützpunkt der britischen Men of Letters. Ketch gelingt es Marys Handy zu orten, ist allerdings überrascht, dass sie im Bunker ist. Toni bereitet alles dafür vor, Dean in Marys Kopf zu bringen und erklärt ihm, dass es nur funktionieren kann, wenn Mary als auch er sediert sind. Ohne eine andere Wahl lässt Dean sich schließlich darauf ein. Es gelingt ihm jedoch noch Toni an den Kartentisch zu ketten. Dean tritt in Marys Psyche ein. Er befindet sich in seinem Elternhaus in Kansas, wo alles einen perfekten Eindruck macht, aber Mary merkt seine Anwesenheit nicht. Während Sam und die anderen Jäger die Anlage der Men of Letters stürmen, versucht Dean weiterhin zu Mary durchzudringen. Ihm wird klar, dass sie ihn ignoriert, weil sie sich hier in eine schöne Scheinwelt zurückgezogen hat, die sie vor der Realität, vor allem dem Deal mit Azazel, der ihre Familie in das Jägerleben gestürzt hat, schützt. Er konfrontiert sie jedoch mit den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Er gibt zu, dass er sie dafür hasst, doch dass er sie auch liebt, weil er verstehen kann, wieso sie sich für den Deal entschieden hat. Er vergibt ihr und erklärt, dass sie zu dritt noch einmal von vorne anfangen können. Gerade als er zu ihr durchdringt und sie ihm antworten will, wird die Verbindung zu ihr unterbrochen. Ketch hat den Bunker erreicht. Er hat Toni getötet und greift nun den gerade wieder zu sich gekommenen Dean an. Während die Jäger, angeführt von Sam, immer weiter in die Zentrale vordringen und dabei mehr und mehr Britische Me of Letters ausschalten, kämpfen Dean und Ketch miteinander. Die Jäger drängen Hess in die Enge. Als Ketch die Oberhand zu gewinnen scheint und mit einer Waffe auf Dean zielt, wird Ketch von Mary von hinten in die Schulter geschossen. Als er sich zu ihr umdreht, meint er, er habe es ja immer gewusst, dass die beiden Killer seien. Dean stimmt zu und Mary schießt Ketch in den Kopf. Von den Jägern eingekesselt in ihrem Büro und von ihren Vorgesetzten aufgegeben, versucht Hess verzweifelt sich aus der Situation zu reden, indem sie angibt im Kampf gegen Lucifer, der dank Crowley wieder auf Erden wandelt, und dessen ungeborenes Kind hilfreich sein zu können. Sam lässt sich jedoch nicht überzeugen. Als Hess nach ihrer Waffe greift, schießt Jody ihr in den Kopf. Abschließend jagen sie die Anlage in die Luft. Als Mary und Dean später dabei sind, den Bunker wieder aufzuräumen, untermauert Dean den Wunsch, als Familie noch einmal neu anzufangen. Seine Mutter gibt zu, dass sie ihren Söhnen nur aus dem Weg gegangen sei, weil sie sich wegen des Deals mit Azazel und dessen Folgen schuldig gefühlt hat. Dean meint alles was in der Vergangenheit passiert sei, habe Sam und ihn zu den Männern gemacht, die sie jetzt seien, die Männer, die die Welt gerettet haben. Dennoch hat Mary Angst, dass Sam ihr nicht verzeihen kann. Plötzlich erklingt Sams Stimme, die ihr versichert, dass sie keine Angst haben muss. Sam tritt zu ihnen und die drei umarmen sich. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Winchester *Jody Mills *Arthur Ketch *Kelly Kline *Lady Antonia Bevell *Alex/Annie Jones *Walt *Roy Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel (Luzifer nur erwähnt) *Heidnische Götter (Devla, nur erwähnt) *Prinzen der Hölle (Azael, nur erwähnt) *Werwölfe (Garth, am Telefon, Stimme nicht gehört) Musik Trivia *Diese Episode ist eine von nur drei Episoden von Supernatural, in der keine Übernatürlichen Kreaturen vorkommen. **Dies ist die zweite. Die erste Episode war Menschenjäger und die dritte Ein Hochheiliger Mann . Galerie Promo Promo-Bilder Who We Are 01.jpg Who We Are 02.jpg Who We Are 03.jpg Who We Are 04.jpg Who We Are 05.jpg Who We Are 06.jpg Who We Are 07.jpg Who We Are 08.jpg Who We Are 09.jpg Who We Are 10.jpg Who We Are 11.jpg Who We Are 12.jpg Who We Are 13.jpg Who We Are 14.jpg Who We Are 15.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig